


Coffee Shop Date

by thetrishtalgem



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8545552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetrishtalgem/pseuds/thetrishtalgem
Summary: Gerome and Inigo spend some time together bonding over coffee.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I found a prompt challenge and I'm going to aim to have them all done by the end of September! These are going to be fairly short but I'm going to try posting most if not all of them on here. Some of them are original works/characters so be on the lookout for those.
> 
> This particular story prompted me to start writing another one, so also keep your eyes open for that. Once I get it done I'll put a link here.

Gerome’s fingers wrapped around the paper cup sitting on the table, his fingers drumming idly as he waited. He checked the time on his phone again and saw he had no messages. Somewhat annoyed, he took a sip of his coffee and leaned back in his chair. The door behind him opened and the bell rang. He turned to see Inigo walk in, a bit flustered.  
  
“Hey, sorry I ran late,” he apologized, walking to the table. He looked at the extra cup on the table. “Is this mine?”  
  
“Yes,” Gerome answered, taking another sip of his coffee. Inigo smiled and thanked him, taking a seat.  
  
“I didn’t mean to be so behind, but there was this group of women who just wouldn’t let me go,” Inigo explained, taking a sip of his coffee. A smile broke out across his face. “Caramel...how did you know this was my favorite?”  
  
“It just seemed your type,” Gerome shrugged. He took another sip of his coffee nonchalantly.  
  
“I’m that much of an open book, huh? Let me guess. You drink yours...black?” Inigo asked. Gerome tried to hide the disgusted look on his face, but it was evidently apparent to the dancer sitting across from him.  
  
“No? You’d probably go for something more subdued then...so like a hazelnut?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Vanilla.”  
  
“No.”  
  
“What, are you going to tell me it’s something like pumpkin?”  
  
Gerome’s face flushed bright red. Inigo looked at him in disbelief for a moment before he continued, “You’re kidding me. You drink pumpkin?”  
  
“I don’t have to answer that,” Gerome grumbled, taking another sip and keeping his coffee cup close to him.  
  
“Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me. Tough guy drinks pumpkin spice, it’s okay,” Inigo chuckled. “You learn something new everyday.”  
  
Gerome refused to acknowledge the comment but rather listened to Inigo blather on for approximately the next hour. And despite what he initially thought, Gerome enjoyed the time they spent together more than he thought he would.


End file.
